vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirelines
The Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline is a line of vampires/hybrids and those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is permanently killed with a White Oak Stake, or by other means, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. The Original Vampires' Bloodlines Mikael † Finn Mikaelson (Formerly) *Sage † **Troy † **Unknown vampires † Elijah Mikaelson *Tristan de Martel *Aya *Mohinder † *Shen Min † *The Strix *Unknown vampires ---- Kol Mikaelson † * Unknown vampires † Rebekah Mikaelson *Aurora de Martel **Unnamed vampires † **Camille O'Connell *Unknown vampires *Lenore † The Original Hybrid's Bloodlines Niklaus Mikaelson |-|Vampires= *Lucien Castle **Gregory **Anton † *Mary Porter † **Rose-Marie † ***Trevor † ***Katerina Petrova (Formerly) † ****Tomb Vampires † ****Noah † ****Henry † ****Stefan Salvatore *****Patient † ****Damon Salvatore *****Charlotte *****Isobel Flemming † *****Vicki Donovan † *****Caroline Forbes ******Jesse † ******Colin Phelps † ******Unnamed college girl (Unknown status) *****Bill Forbes † *****Abby Bennett Wilson *****Elena Gilbert (Formerly) *Marcel Gerard **Thierry Vanchure † **Max † **Tomas † **Felicia † **Otto † **Diego † **Joe Dalton † **Soldiers of The Brotherhood of the Damned † **Marcel's Army † **Josh Rosza **Gia † *Jenna Sommers † *Derek (Unknown status) *Pizza Delivery Girl † *People from the bar † *Tina McGreevy † *Kieran O'Connell † |-|Hybrids= *Ray Sutton † *Paige † *Tyler Lockwood (Formerly) **Sloan (Formerly) † *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *10 Hybrids † The Enhanced Original Vampire's Bloodlines Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) Hope's Bloodlines Hope Mikaelson Hybrids *Dwayne † *Hayley Marshall-Kenner Unknown Bloodlines *Lexi Branson † **Lee (unknown status) *Pearl † **Harper † **Annabelle † ***Logan Fell † ***Ben McKittrick † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *Slater † *Cody Webber † *Nadia Petrova † *Joey † *Will † *Unnamed nurse **Lillian Salvatore † ***Malcolm † ***Valerie Tulle ***Nora Hildegard ***Mary Louise ***Beau ***Oscar † ***Lorenzo ****Many humans (turning into vampires to feed Damon) † ****Farmer John † ****Ivy (Formerly) † ****Tripp Cooke (Formerly) † ***Malachai Parker † *Julian **Raphael **Dirty Robin **Seth **Xi Nguyen **Ellis † **Many unknown others *Spirit possessing Oscar † *Florence † Novel Series :* Events during the series that will be canceled when Elena returns to the past. Trivia * When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him, nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. **As Mikael despised the rest of the vampire species, even becoming a vampire hunter known as the Vampire Who Hunts Vampires, and his preference to feed off vampires, Mikael most likely never sired vampires from his blood. *Kol was the fourth Original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake and the third killed by it. ** It is known that his bloodline consisted of at least thousands of vampires as the death of his bloodline managed to complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus' "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus' body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. **However it is possible, that since Klaus' body was not destroyed, that is the reason his bloodline remained intact. This seems to be the case as Esther wished to destroy Rebekah's body after she was jumped into Eva's body. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/05/11/vampire-diaries-season-finale-elena/ *In the third season of The Vampire Diaries members of the first generation of humans in 2 branches of the whole tree turned by Originals were shown: Mary Porter who was turned by Klaus and Sage who was turned by Finn. **In the third season of The Originals more members of the first generation of vampires in their respective branches were shown: Lucien Castle, and Tristan and Aurora de Martel. *Before Tyler was resurrected as a werewolf, Klaus remained the only hybrid of his bloodline until Hope, who is of Klaus' blood, sired Hayley. * It is possible to unlink a vampire from their bloodline using magic, as Davina attempted in Season Two of The Originals, but her efforts were sabotaged by Kol. * According to Lucien, vampires from all over the world heard that an attack was made on Klaus' life by Dahlia. Lucien also stated that each of the sirelines is at war and an attack may be made on either of their lives. Gallery Vampire bloodline (1).jpg Vampire bloodline (2).jpg Vampire_bloodline_(3)-1-.jpg Vampire bloodline (4).jpg Vampire bloodline (5).jpg Vampire bloodline (6).jpg Vampire bloodline (7).jpg Vampire bloodline (8).jpg Vampire bloodline (9).jpg References See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampire Armies